From the Brink of Collapse
by Emerick-Frymonmon-Alex Smith
Summary: When three friends are forced into a job that no one could possibly fill, Engineer, Scout, and Sniper have found themselves fighting for everything they have ever believed in. Their companies, their teams, their homes, their lives. It is all on the line.


DISCALIMER: I do not own any bit of Team Fortress 2.

Any who now, after having a long (two freaking years worth) hiatus from , I am coming back with a roar with my new story here, I hope that this will be an improvement from my first few stories, now long gone, but first published in June of 2005. Without any further delay, I welcome you to sit down and read this new fiction, From the Brink of Collapse

"Ha. Ha. Tiny team is too small for my gun."

"That's what I like to see!"

"Jawhol! Ve von zis round, iz time to celebrate my comrades!"

These sounds echoed off the ominous dam which loomed over this particular section of this Hydroelectric plant, the RED team was in the process of conceding defeat to the BLU team, where both the team's Soldier's met on the now BLU control point, the RED Soldier, looking a tad ashamed, handed over his shotgun to his BLU counterpart, after a tense handshake, the BLU team triumphantly paraded off towards their base on the other side of the complex, and abandoned warehouse turned into living quarters, while the RED team simply walked back to their base inside the dam facility.

"Well that was a real freakin' embarrassment..." Red Scout remarked, dragging his wooden bat behind him, and barely keeping a grip on his baseball.

"Hudda, mffph ouh" Was the only reply Scout got out of anyone in their team, realising that his team needed a moral boost, Soldier quickly cut in,

"Don't worry guys, we are the RED TEAM! We may have our faults, but I am sure that we are the dominate team here! We may have lost this round, but I'll tell you what, we still hold this dam, and those damn blue's haven't fallen back, in fact I have some news from The Announcer today that the red team has been successful in gaining significant land over in Nevada, in a place called bad... bad... bad-something uhh-"

"I do believe you are talking about Badwater Basin, Soldier," Spy remarked as he flopped down on the sofa in the living quarters, "When I was disguised in their base, I heard talk that there were four red bases in Nevada, and one in Oregon, that ze blue was planning on bombing, Badwater Basin, outpost #156 was one of those targets, it would seem that our blue counterparts are not that good after all."

"Well then mate, maybe they will send some reinforcements here, California isn't going to win itself." Sniper piped in, sitting down on a crate with a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his "#1 Sniper" cup, which spotted signs of being cracked and glued back together.

"Hmm...I just don't know... I still want better out there! We know what will happen if that blue team gets to our respawn rooms! This surrender will only last two days until fighting commence once again, our plan is to strike at their base hard and on multiple sides! I want you all ready and prepared!" Soldier said this, gave an impromptu salute to his team, and retreated to his quarters, Heavy, Medic, and Demoman wandered off to the mess hall, where Demoman was explaining the importance of always using the top of the line explosives when laying traps. Pyro and Spy, who have always seemed to work well together, went off to discuss the possibility of setting up traps for the enemy spy. This left Sniper, Engineer, and Scout sitting in the "living room" area of the base.

"Alright then guys, what the freak do you think happened out there? I mean, come on, there is NO way that that other damn scout is better than me, and snipes, come on man, what was that today? You were doin' awful, only 4 kills?" Scout looked over to his friend, who just took a long gulp of coffee, and while settling down his cup, took off his glasses and sighed,

"Snipein's a hard job mate. There are just some days when you can hit their head and just some days that you can't. I wasn't feeling good in the first place when I woke up toda', so that'll explain it"

"Woohee, this is when I am sure glad I only have mah machines to worry about, they do a good deal of work for me" Engineer piped in, relaxing his hands behind his head, today was a good day from him, clocking in over twenty-three kills with his sentry, Engineer was content with his work in today's battle.

"Oh yeah, well you SUCK!" Scout taunted Engineer a bit, which was met by a laugh between the three of them.

"Now hold on their truckie, you can't compare to the time I was able to blow the brains out of at least..." Sniper continued on with his story, with his two friends listing attentively, even though they had already heard the same story several times.

* * *

"Aye, hey heir lads, will some scotch do for ye?" Demoman politely asked his two companions, Heavy and Medic, who had wandered into the Mess Hall to grab a quick bite to eat and a drink or two.

"Jawhol, I vill take some." Medic replied, placing his Vita-Saw on the table.

"Da. This will work." Heavy mumbled back as he gazed at his mini-gun in the corner, which had been scratched severely in today's battle. To brighten his mood, Medic suggested that they all should tell a funny story they have had in the past.

"Well, here is one I had from awhile back, I was sittin' there layin' me sticky strap when out of nowhere one gets stuck on this spy! And, the little bugger kept running around screaming to get it off him, aye that was a good day. Then I finally decided to blow the poor thing up to put it out of its misery." Demoman finished with a chuckle, which was meet by collective laughter from Medic and Heavy.

"Ah, I am reminded of one time back in the day when Engineer killed entire team, this was before those 'respawn rooms' existed, I search entire base for him. He tries to kill me with turret and mini-turret. But I crush his toys like they are mare of paper. Then I find him, hiding by teleporter. I take his gun away from him. He tries to hit me with wrench," Heavy paused to let out a hearty laugh, "So I take wrench away from him. I take his wrench and shove it down his throat, all the way down to the handle. Then I rip off all his fingers one by one. "Let's see you build toys now" I say! There is blood everywhere! And, He is crying!," By now, Heavy is having trouble not laughing as he tells his story, "I think he cries out for mother... but... but wrench is stuck in his throat and it sounds like 'Mwhauhagaghuaha!" Is this not the funniest thing?"

At this point, Soldier and Spy had been in the kitchen listening to the story, they, along with Demoman and Medic, had looks of terror on their faces.

"That is some fucked up shit man!" Soldier blurted out.

"What? Demoman asked for funny story and I think that is best story I heard in entire life!" Heavy responded back, still chuckling to himself

"Well, save that for the other team!"

"It was other team!"

Clearly angered, Soldier grabbed a beer out of the freezer and stormed off to his barracks, muttering something under his breath about 'Those god dammed commies'.

"Heh. He must not enjoy funny stories then." Heavy replied with another chuckle to himself.

* * *

"Are these the ones?" An unknown male voice sounded in the darkness.

"Yes, my leader." A second, more scared sounding, voice replied. A screen with a view of RED Base which was currently showing three people, all sitting near each other, the one with a long rifle on his back was seated on a crate, the one with a hardhat was sitting on a sofa, and the smallest of them all, a kid he looked like, with what seemed to be a WWII-era bombing cap on his head was sitting on a lounge chair, shoving shotgun shells into a small gun.

"You think these people will be able to do it if it comes down to it?"

"I am certain of it, sir."

"Very well. We may need them soon, so keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir."

The first man sat looking at the camera as the three men laughed and joked around, seeming to be enjoying the current break they were receiving. The man just sighed and turned away from the screen, he knew what they were needed for, but not in their wildest dreams could they imagine what was going to happen to them, but for now, their break will hold them over, and off another day to work.

Or so they would think, the man though.


End file.
